1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to detecting loss of power in a data storage device (DSD), and more particularly to detecting power loss in a DSD based on rotational speed of a spindle of a rotating media.
2. Related Art
When connected to a host system, a DSD may experience failures related to power loss events. For example, a write splice, whereby a write operation to the DSD storage media is interrupted part way through the operation, may occur as a result of a sudden power loss (i.e., a power glitch or power drop-out). The power loss may be due to faulty power supplies, unstable voltage supply lines, defective or loose connectors, etc. The power loss may be only milliseconds in duration but may be severe enough to cause the DSD to initiate power-on reset (PoR).
Users of the host system (e.g., laptop computers, desktop computers, factory test equipment, etc.) may not be aware of the power loss since the DSD will automatically reconnect and reinitialize. In order to provide feedback to host system users, power loss events should be counted. Features currently exist that detect low power supply voltages to prevent the write operations from occurring; however, an abrupt power loss will not be logged as an event.